Burning Bridges
by KarasuKimi
Summary: When Konoha High burned down the students were forced to transfer to the nearby private academy owned by the Taisho family. But as the Uchiha brothers discover, the Taisho family owns much more than the school. Kagome/Harem Drabbles/Oneshots
1. The One Rule

**Author's Note:** This has been rattling around in my head for a while.

**Summary:** When Konoha High burned down, the students were forced to transfer to the nearby private academy owned by the Taisho family. But as the Uchiha brothers discover, the Taisho family owns much more than the school. Kagome/Harem Drabbles/Oneshots

**Pairing:** Kagome/Harem (Suggestions welcome)

* * *

><p><em>The One Rule<em>

* * *

><p>"Fucking uniforms," Uzumaki Naruto grumbled as he and his other cohorts started up the courtyard's steps. "I can't believe we have to pay for this shit."<p>

"Can you stop your cursing?" Sakura pined as she smoothed her pleated skirt. "We're going to be around kids of wealth now. So we have to act a bit more _sophisticated."_

"Hmph, Teme is rich as hell and he cusses," Naruto pointed out feeling his eyes ache at the sunlight refracting off the academy's looming bronze Inugami perched at the entrance. The trio stopped before the statue's shadow at looked up at their new 'mascot'. "Woah…"

Sakura tugged on her pink locks reflexively. She had spent two hours extra getting ready this morning and still she felt… plain against the greatness of this school and she hadn't even walked through the wrought iron gates yet! "Ne Sasuke-kun, why didn't you come here instead of public school like us?" He certainly was the only one who could afford it in the past.

But due to recent events, tuition had been significantly lowered to those less _privileged._

The Uchiha tossed a haughty look up to the impressive monument with a blasé countenance. "Father dislikes anything to do with the Taisho family. Even Hyuuga is more tolerable than they."

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing Sasuke was simply saying Fugaku's words verbatim. "Why?"

Sasuke merely shrugged. "It is rumored they have gained their wealth through unconventional means."

"Since when does illegal activity slight your father's favor?" piped a shrill voice as Yamanaka Ino fluttered into view and twirled a bit too whimsically about the trio. "Itachi seems to run with Akatsuki enough for anybody's notice… and yet he is still the favorite, ne Sasuke-kun?"

One look in the rigidity of Sasuke's posture and you could see the resentment coiling tight knots in his muscles ready to _snap._

"Buzz off Ino-pig," Sakura snapped. "And go find another boy to swoon over."

"Oh but my days of swooning are over, Forehead," Ino chimed as she twirled in her extremely plaid skirt. "No longer is the great Uchiha Sasuke the only boy of wealth and looks… No longer is Yamanaka Ino going to sit at lunch with a lazy bum and fat kid… Gone are the days of perverted senseis and barbaric classmates! Now is the time—Oi!" Ino hollered. "Come back here and listen to me!"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were promptly walking away and into the academy's entrance while Ino was ushered to the dean's office due to her skirt not being to code.

"Kami, I thought she'd never shut up," Naruto groaned and hooked an arm around Sakura and Sasuke's necks. "Now let's compare schedules!"

The trio stopped beneath an alcove and watched as a swell of students rushed past to linger in the courtyard for a few precious moments before home room. They spied a few familiar faces hesitating outside clusters of cliques and a few in the center of them. The academy was a sight to behold truly. Located in the densely populated downtown Tokyo the school was haven of sorts with a mix of Gothic architecture and strong feudal Japanese influences the Academy was unique in its own right that it attracted a multitude of international students.

The trio fished out their class rosters respectively – Naruto un-crumpling his from his pockets, Sakura taking the wrinkles sheet out of binder and Sasuke having memorized his.

"Aw man, we have only two classes altogether!" Naruto bemoaned.

"Lunch does not count as a class, Dobe."

"I told you not to brush off those placement tests!" Sakura chastised the blond. "Oh look, Sasuke-kun we have quite a few together… oh jeez, why are you taking Advanced Calculus?"

"Itachi took it his sophomore year," Sasuke quipped as if it explained everything.

Sakura was about to argue when a disturbance rippled amongst the students in the courtyard. The three teenagers looked to the heart of it and watched as a trivet of students wandered in. Their presence was commanding and almost otherworldly.

"Who are they?" Sakura said aloud.

"Taisho," Sasuke said in a monotone but he withdrew into the shadows of the alcove to obscure his hawk-like watch over the strange students. He watched as they parted crowds like the sea and took their place against the courtyard's center fountain.

"They can't be related, the girl in the middle looks nothing like them," Naruto argued.

Said girl sat on a marble bench to watch the water percolate over the dancing cherubs while the two males stood watch. Her hair obscured her face but it was a rich velvety black as compared to the two other adolescents' translucent silver hair.

But then a foreign voice made itself known with a chuckle. "That's Higurashi Kagome and if you know any better you will keep away from her."

The three turned around to see a suave Senior leaning against a wall of ivy and a messenger bag draped across his chest.

"And just who are you?" Naruto demanded haughtily.

"Houshi Miroku, last year's homecoming prince and Taisho Academy's number one playboy."

Sakura blanched. "This can't be real…" How could so much male ego be contained in one human being?

Miroku winked back at the willowy rosette. "Oh but it is. And I assure you InuYasha's loud mouth will make an announcement to all you commoners soon enough, but since I am feeling spontaneously generous today I thought you three should know about Taisho Academy's unspoken rule."

"Unspoken rule?" Sakura said flatly. "What is this? A cult?"

Miroku shrugged. "We have one rule that is absolutely unbreakable." He held up one finger in a swift motion and his hand was stylishly bedecked with prayer beads. "One that would doom your social standing for the rest of your high school career."

"And that is…?" Sakura urged with an impatient lilt.

"No one goes near Higurashi Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter's reference of 'commoner' was brought to you by Ouran High School's Host Club! Now who likes overdone High School fics? ~KK

5 reviews = Continued

10 + = Daily

20 + = Double Daily

25 + = Instantaneous


	2. The Rumor

**Summary:** When Konoha High burned down, the students were forced to transfer to the nearby private academy owned by the Taisho family. But as the Uchiha brothers discover, the Taisho family owns much more than the school. Kagome/Harem Drabbles/Oneshots

**Pairing:** Kagome/Harem (Suggestions welcome)

* * *

><p><em>The Rumor<em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

What was so remarkable about the girl? Sasuke brooded on this a tad longer than anticipated in his first period World Literature class. Sakura was fidgeting trying to pass notes with him but he deflected her with feigned ignorance of the crumpled balls of paper.

He glanced out the window and saw the sweeping lawn being meticulously manicured by a team of gardeners. It resembled an Eden down below and yet he was trapped inside this dusty classroom with a squawky professor reciting Shakespeare verbatim and pretentious students too self absorbed to notice anything beyond their nose.

So how did the elite choose their elite? The girl he had glanced was no by means unique. She wasn't even foreign.

"Are you listening, Uchiha?" squawked the professor.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and wrinkled his nose in disdain. This teacher definitely had a skin condition, his flesh was so sallow it was green and he was about a midget's height. "No."

"Nani?" Jaken scuttled over to his desk. "Must I bring out my punishing stick?" he threatened as he clutched as a rather demonic looking staff.

Sasuke merely sighed and turned back to watching the gardeners prune the cherry trees.

Jaken was about whap the Uchiha over the head with his staff when his classroom door creaked open and a girl hovered in the doorway.

"What's this?" the imp hissed. "**_Tardies_**—Oh Higurashi, it's you."

"Gomen ne, sensei… but Sesshoumaru-sempai was keeping me."

"Oh, of course, of course…" Jaken crossed his arms and collected himself. "Sit down then. Behind Uchiha, he has no friends apparently."

The girl scuttled over and the entire class watched as she took her seat, save for Sasuke. Again he had missed his opportunity to examine the girl and now she was closer than ever… but he would not dare turn around now.

A few moments passed and then the impish professor exploded into announcement. "Summer reading papers, up front—NOW!"

Sakura wailed from two seats away. _"Summer reading?"_

"Yes, it is assigned every year. Did you lazy degenerates from Konoha High not have such a thing?" he jeered as students shuffled for their papers.

"Um yeah but—"

"No excuses!" Jaken hissed as he picked up each stack of papers from the head of each row. When he came up to Sasuke's empty desk he peered behind the pissy Uchiha. "Higurashi? Where is your—"

Sasuke could feel her jostling in her seat, unsure of what to do but then that mouse-like voice peeped, "Oh… I was so busy," she tried and Sasuke could imagine the girl's antics even now.

Jaken straightened the papers, waddled over to his desk and plopped down decisively onto his leather arm chair. "Perhaps… I will give you an extension Higurashi."

"Not fair!" Sakura exclaimed and jumped out of her seat.

"Sit down Haruno or you serve detention on top of your failing grade!" Jaken took out a fountain pen and began the tedious process of grading. "What are you all gawking for, start reading Macbeth, you imbeciles!"

A chorus of shuffling papers and tearing book spines rioted as the class dug their noses into their textbooks. Moments passed, filled with Jaken's grumblings and the occasional page turn.

That is, until Sasuke felt a feather light tap on his shoulder.

He hesitated but slowly cast a casual glance over his shoulder.

"_Pst_, I won't bite," Kagome smiled. "Can I borrow a pen?"

Sasuke blinked. The girl had an astonishing pair of eyes, ones so fierce that they should have belonged to an assassin or a lion. There was a spark scintillating over the pale blue iris, like that of stars over a midday sky or diamonds tossed into a lagoon. Her eyes held such a conviction and charisma it was otherworldly. And yet, here they were socketed into this girl's skull and plain face staring innocently at him.

"Um, hello?"

Sasuke averted his gaze of her bewitchment and tossed her his ballpoint without a word.

"Thanks," she murmured and they didn't speak the rest of class.

When the bell rang and Jaken dismissed them two minutes later, Sasuke watched as the girl scuttled to the door in a rush with the rest of the crowd. She weaved her way through easily enough, people being a slight more courteous to her than most. However Higurashi Kagome was stopped by none other than Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke lagged behind the crowd and watched as the pale-eyed Hyuuga took her to the side and had what to appeared to be… _small talk._

"I hoped you are finding everything okay," Kagome pressed with a warm honeyed smile.

Neji nodded graciously. "Your assistance last period was most appreciated."

"Glad I could help," she chirped and dismissed herself into the hallways before either of them could blink.

Sasuke strode up to Neji in a few long strides. "What are you doing here, Hyuuga?"

Neji raised a sculpted chestnut eyebrow. "Going to second period Comparative Eastern Literature, Uchiha. This is Professor Jaken's room, is it not?"

Sasuke realized his tension had come off a bit confrontational. That would not do. Neji had information. "You know her?" he asked casually.

A smirk pulled at Neji's pale lips. "Aa, she assisted me in finding my first period class. Why?"

So that explained her tardiness and her excuse had been a blatant, yet effective, lie. Now to find out this 'Sesshoumaru's' significance and sway over the school as well as his hold over the girl. "You have heard rumor about her," he said, again trying to seem as blasé as possible.

Neji nodded. "It is no rumor Uchiha. The Taisho have a ban on it. I had one of their cohorts come to me personally about it."

Ban on what? Approaching her as that Miroku had said or something else altogether? "Then why approach her?"

Neji's eyes were muddled with confusion. "I was simply told she would not to be courted, not avoid her altogether."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I see, it seems I received false information then."

And then by the divine grace of coincidence, Hoshi Miroku wandered into second period Comparative Eastern Literature.

But stopped short when he caught the gaze of an Uchiha. "Oh dear."

"You…"

"Me?" Miroku's palm darted to his chest in feigned innocence. "Such an angry face for_ me_?"

"You know…" Sasuke clipped as Neji tossed an interested look between the two dark haired teens. The tension between them was thick.

"Uchiha you're going to be late for your next class!" Jaken complained as he waddled between the taller boys. "Is there a problem, Hoshi?"

"Oh, no sensei," Miroku brushed him off. "Just another admirer I have to tell I don't swing that way."

Jaken squawked. "Too much information, Hoshi! _Too much!"_

Neji seemed to be visibly taken aback. "I had no idea, Uchiha… But it makes so much sense now. You and Uzumaki always did take too long in the bathouse…"

Sasuke felt a heat rise to his ears as a classroom of juniors peered at him with wide eyes and eager for the first tendrils of gossip. "What… No…" He tried to defend but all he saw was Miroku's wicked smirk.

"I tried to warn you," Miroku chuckled. "Wait until Jakotsu hears of this."

And so began the rumor of Uchiha Sasuke being gay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Anyways, the_ real_ unspoken rule at the academy is that Kagome cannot date anybody. Why Miroku told Sasuke specifically he could not approach her altogether is a another matter entirely. He is quite crafty;) As to who will be in the harem, suggestions are welcome. I'll give definite placeholders next chapter.~KK

5 reviews = Continued

10 + = Daily

20 + = Double Daily

25 + = Instantaneous


	3. The Nefarious Touch

**Summary:** When Konoha High burned down, the students were forced to transfer to the nearby private academy owned by the Taisho family. But as the Uchiha brothers discover, the Taisho family owns much more than the school. Kagome/Harem Drabbles/Oneshots

**Pairing:** Kagome/Harem (Suggestions welcome)

* * *

><p><em>The Nefarious Touch<em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Evidently by second period word had spread that one of the new transfers was homosexual. By third period, Sasuke was identifiable by face and by fourth, by name. However, it was not until lunch did the 'nickname' arise.

"Oi, Uke! Pass the salt."

"Really Naruto?" Sakura snapped from across their table. "You too?"

Naruto shrugged innocently. "What? It's catchy. Kiba has even made a song about it."

Sasuke stared morosely at his mother's handmade rice balls. "Shut it, Dobe…"

"Oh cheer up, Sasuke-kun. Your social life wasn't much to live up to, anyways." Sakura handed Naruto his wanted condiment and wrinkled her nose as he generously doused his ramen with it. "I mean, you were the most popular guy at our school technically and all you ever did was study."

"Yeah, you have no friends," Naruto added as he slurped up noodles. "I mean… you _had_ no friends."

"But does it really surprise you?" Sakura chided as she poked at her fried egg with her chopped sticks. "That Miroku guy did warn you to stay away from her."

Naruto's eyes bulged. "You actually went up to that weird chick?"

Sasuke took a slow, deep breath. _Patience_, Kami bless him with _patience_ lest he massacre his 'friends'."I leant her my pen."

"Woah…" Naruto gaped. "Bold move, Uke, bold move..."

Sasuke restrained the urge to roll his eyes let alone strangle the idiot.

"I personally don't know what's so special about her. She looks normal to me," Sakura rattled as she twirled a pink lock about her index finger.

"Ah, such shallow minded teenagers, you transfers are." Hoshi Miroku seemingly materialized and sat at the across from the transfers with his tray of gourmet food sizzling before him. "And what lovely food you commoners eat." Miroku gave a mocking applaud. "Paper bags to hold your lunch? Marvelous invention by your people."

Sasuke slammed his fist into the lunch table. "What is your deal with me?" he seethed.

Miroku tilted his head innocently. "Nothing… Truly, don't take it personally. It's Sesshoumaru really. He gives the orders around here."

"Orders?" Sakura echoed. "I told you this was a cult! Now they're going to invite us to a party and sacrifice us to their idol—"

"Ah, ah," Miroku tutted as he spooned his lobster bisque and blew on it. "Listen, my dear. I, along with others, were sent out to target new transfers who showed potential in actually… courting our dear Kagome. Then we were instructed to… knock them off their pedestal so to speak." Miroku gulped down his bisque in a swift, elegant motion.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke gritted.

"Yeah, doesn't this conflict with your 'order'?" Sakura pointed out with a _pointy_ chopstick.

Miroku shrugged. "Oh no, my job has been done. I am simply informing you of your social demise due to my infallible sense of honor and charity."

"Unbelievable…" Sakura groaned. "Over this one girl?"

"Ah, be careful, my dear. Girls are not immune to Sesshoumaru's influence either."

"And Hyuuga?" Sasuke added.

Miroku pushed aside his bisque for a flaky croissant. "Oh, he is Koga's target. Not mine. Hence why is still able to show his face in the halls… The wolf can be a tad thickheaded." Miroku plopped the rest of his pastry into his mouth before standing in a fluid motion, leaving his half eaten tray on the table. "Ah, now if you would excuse me… I have a reputation to uphold and just as well, it is tiramisu Monday.

…

Fifth period was not so welcome either. Not only because Sasuke was completely and utterly lost, late and pissed but because apparently the students from Konoha High were not the only ones to transfer.

Hatake Kakashi happened to stroll in at the exact moment he did. "Ah, Sasuke-kun," he greeted with a medical mask plastered across his face and hands stuffed into the pockets of his lab coat. "Good to see a familiar face finally."

And unfortunately, he was right. "Aa," he agreed sparsely and opened the Chemistry lab door for his sensei.

"Mind telling me if you've seen Itachi around?" Kakashi pried. "He and his usual crowd are the _only_ ones absent today."

Sasuke stiffened but shook his head wordlessly.

"Too bad…I'd thought he would start his senior year out better." Kakashi talked to air as Sasuke took his seat around the propane pipes. "But Sasuke, you're still late so detention after school, alright?"

Sasuke willed that crinkly smile to burn in the deepest layers of hell.

"Alright," Kakashi began by cracking his knuckles and taking his place at the front of class. "I am Hatake Kakashi. Some of you—Yes, Lee I see you waving— know me from Konoha High and some… do not. Please note that I already hate you. Now let us begin with the first concoction—"

Kakashi's words drifted far away as Sasuke's gaze wandered to the sunlit windowpanes that promised late summer grass and blushing autumn leaves. His warm, complacent daydream however didn't last long because that dreaded, feather light touch tapped his shoulder once more.

Sasuke turned despite himself and found the same riveting pair of blue orbs pinning him down.

"Here," her lips said and his eyes dipped down to small hand splayed with something.

"What?" he clipped harshly.

Kagome seemed taken aback. "It's _your_ pen."

Sasuke's gaze refocused and sounds trickled back to his senses. "Keep it," he said but in it were a thousand other phrases he wished to say. Among them_: I hate you. You ruined my life. You have weird ass eyes. _

Her hand slowly curled back around the ballpoint. "Oh…I—"

But Kakashi's announcement cut her off. "Break off into groups!"

There was an awkward pause, a shuffle of bodies and the eventual pairing up to different lab stations.

Sasuke again felt that horrible tap on his shoulder blade. "Go. Away." He did not even turn around.

She must have because there was no more incessant tapping ceased and her timid footsteps toddled off. Minutes passed and Sasuke took to gazing outside once again.

Kakashi made his rounds and eventually stopped at the still sitting Uchiha. "Cooperation grade is a zero for today, Sasuke-kun," he informed the pouting Uchiha as he marked it on his clipboard with a disapproving click of the tongue. "Making that girl do all the work alone is surely a crime."

Sasuke's brow knitted at those words and once Kakashi retreated he slowly turned around. Respective pairs were measuring their respective hydrochloric acids with their respective beakers and yet…

That girl was _alone._

Not a single student wanted to pair up with her? How strange for the seemingly _revered_ Higurashi Kagome.

Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke was goggling up and igniting a Bunsen burner.

Kagome looked up at nearly knocked over a liter of acid at his sudden appearance. But then her lips split into a lopsided grin and a giggle pealed from her lips.

"What is so funny?" Sasuke demanded.

"Your goggles," she tittered. "They make your eyes bulge…"

Sasuke promptly ripped them off his face and began to measure some powdery substance.

Kagome watched him for a few scant moments. His movements were rigid, almost painful in tension and his face was steeled with taut neck and gritted teeth. "I'm sorry," she suddenly spoke up. "I didn't know Miroku took it that far."

Sasuke ignored her.

"Oh c'mon," she goaded. "The rumors aren't that bad."

Sasuke stilled. Rumors. That was most definitely a plural. "What else have you heard?"

Kagome tapped her lips in thought. "Just that you're gay. You and that blond boy are an item. Your brother is in gang. You were born in Turkey—"

"My brother _is_ in a gang," Sasuke interrupted as he poured the measured powder into a vial.

"Oh… Well at least he doesn't go here."

"He does," Sasuke corrected her once more and their gazes locked. He saw uncertainty striking across in flashes, like lightning. She was scared of him. _Good,_ he thought.

"Oh, well that is a problem," Kagome muttered darkly.

"Why?" Sasuke snapped. Of course his brother's reputation would be looked down upon and his family name was soiled, but Father didn't care. But these people did. And they would constantly put him in Itachi's dark shadow.

Kagome shrugged. "Sesshoumaru-sempai's 'pack'… can be more or less classified as such. And he tends to be very territorial about such things. What's their name?"

"Name?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yeah, every gang has one. Well except Sesshoumaru-sempai's. Though Miroku-sempai likes the 'Rat Pack' for some reason…" she trailed off. "Well? What is it?"

Back at Konoha High, it was sort of a taboo to speak about them. But they had always been there, even before Sasuke had started High School. The sad thing was that Sasuke had tried to become one of them once.

And maybe, deep in his heart he still did want to become…

"Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Harem will definitely have Sesshoumaru, Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi is a bit of bad boy in here:3 Any others? ~KK

5 reviews = Continued

10 + = Daily

20 + = Double Daily

25 + = Instantaneous


	4. The Solution

**Summary:** When Konoha High burned down, the students were forced to transfer to the nearby private academy owned by the Taisho family. But as the Uchiha brothers discover, the Taisho family owns much more than the school. Kagome/Harem Drabbles/Oneshots

**Pairing:** Kagome/Harem (Suggestions welcome)

* * *

><p><em>The Solution<em>

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

And then somehow, he was walking with her to the next class. But not for courtesy but for convenience since they did _apparently _share sixth period Art and her navigation skills were quite superb in these winding corridors.

They passed through a hall of stained glass windows, a foyer with a dangling chandelier and a temple-shrine hazed with incense and chanting. The sights were riveting and her chatter was easy to follow.

"And InuTaisho-sama built that garden for Miroku-sempai and I for after our practices to meditate." She pointed to a gated alcove tangled with jasmine and bamboo stalks. "Then over there is the dojo for InuYasha and Sesshoumaru and the running track is for Koga and Ginta and Hakkaku… Oh and don't forget our Gymnasium has fencing arena. Bankotsu and Jakotsu really have quite the time in there."

"You have impressive facilities," Sasuke remarked as she lead him down a flight of stairs.

Kagome shrugged. "InuTaisho-sama wanted us to have the very best. So he built this school for us."

"How generous."

Kagome dragged him by his polo's sleeve into a room. "C'mon today is Monday so we have to go downstairs to use the kiln."

His feet let her lead him on and Sasuke relished those precious side glances she spared him. Each glimmer of her eye captivated his gaze like a moth to a flame.

Before he knew it they were in a concrete loft with multiple pottery wheels and the dank smell of clay permeating the air. A cluster of students were knitted around a rather wrinkly old hag by the name of Urusue who was shooing them off to their respective stations.

Sasuke and Kagome paired up naturally and made a rather lumpy bowl with no bottom by the end of class. With watery clay drying on their skin, Kagome dabbed Sasuke's nose with her grubby fingertip.

Sasuke was _not_ amused. "Get it off."

Kagome wilted but a coy smile kept those eyes of hers alit as she dashed away to remedy her ploy.

When Kagome retreated, two figures loomed behind and Sasuke had felt their eyes on him since the start of class. He cast a unimpressed glance over his shoulder and eyed a pair of flamboyant students.

"Oh, how cute, the little Uke has something on his nose," crooned a rather androgynous male. He puckered his rouged lips and pinched Sasuke's cheek with a giggle. "Look Bankotsu, couldn't you just eat him up?"

Bankotsu was less cheery than his counterpart and all the more vicious looking. His lips were twisted into a wicked smirk, his thick dark brows knitted just as tight and he had long dark hair was plaited down his back. "Hm, no but I could cut him up for you."

Jakotsu tittered with glee. "Oh that would be lovely!"

By Heaven's grace, Kagome came back with a rag in hand and an owlish expression to the pair. "Uh oh," she piped guiltily as if she had been caught. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've been here the entire class, Kagome-chan." Jakotsu preened his cashmere cardigan. "Though you've been too preoccupied to notice."

"Can you guys just bug off?" Kagome huffed as her cheeks flushed.

"You know Sesshoumaru will hear about this," Jakotsu warned and his quick fingers dashed to Sasuke's pert little nose to wipe the smudge. "You can't keep this little pet all to yourself, not without your other puppy getting jealous…"

Kagome smacked his hand away. "Don't call Sesshoumaru-sempai a puppy."

"Oh I would never," Jakotsu defended sheepishly, with those grabby hands of his darting into his pockets. "I was talking about my delicious little InuYasha."

Bankotsu snorted. "You know Sesshoumaru doesn't get jealous… He simply just makes people disappear." He snapped his fingers. "Remember last time, Kagome?"

Kagome's blush burned to a near purple. "You're going to pay for that." And she swiped Sasuke's sleeve to drag him out of the class into the winding corridors once again.

Sasuke's heels dragged on the stone and he made them stop in a shaft of daylight.

Kagome's eyes dashed to meet his and they became afire with the sun. "What is it?"

He shrugged off her grip. He had enough. "Mind explaining what Taisho holds over you?"

Kagome swayed on the balls of her feet, her emerald green skirt wrinkled mercilessly in her fists. "Sesshoumaru-sempai is just protective, that's all. His family practically raised me."

"It's more than that," Sasuke murmured with deep-set eyes dipping away from the harsh sunlight and the girl's even more intense gaze. "He has you bound to him a slave. Like a piece of property no can touch or look at."

Kagome's eyes fluttered, taken aback. "It's not like that! Sesshoumaru-sempai and InuYasha are just scared. They don't want it to happen again!" she hissed.

"_What_ happen again?" Sasuke clipped and he took a steady, echoing step forward.

Kagome gulped. She had been caught and it was the time to run. She wavered though, yet another person she would have to extricate from her life. It was wearing on her…

"Kagome." Sasuke caught her wrist with a deft grab and pulled her retreating form back into the light. "What happened?"

She seemed to wilt. That face of hers twisted into a unpleasant expression as her eyes tossed restlessly like waves to a storming ocean. "I…It's horrible, really. Shameful, even."

"What?" Sasuke's patience was quite tested.

"Last year…" she began with a breaking voice and eyes reflecting the translucent rose haze stained glass. "My boyfriend grew a little possessive… And everyone grew concerned."

Sasuke's eyebrow cocked.

"Ex-boyfriend," Kagome quickly righted. "I told Sesshoumaru-sempai to trust me. Something that is hard earned for him. But his instincts were right in the end and soon my relationship deteriorated into something unhealthy." Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath. "So, Sesshoumaru-sempai _took care of it_. And ever since he's been doing what he thinks is right."

"But you are alienated," Sasuke pointed out. The entire school awed her as much as they ostracized her.

"They're scared. No one knows what happened to my ex-boyfriend. Only Sesshoumaru."

Sasuke tilted his head. "And you have no qualms with that?" She seemed so innocent, but her eyes showed a nature capable of anything.

But then Kagome's lips twisted into a rueful smirk. "Let's just say, he deserved whatever was coming to him."

That is precisely when he learned that deep down, Higurashi Kagome had a liking towards vengeance — The ultimate justice.

And this was also the precise moment, unbeknownst to him that—

Uchiha Sasuke fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Any guesses on who Kagome's ex might be? ~KK

5 reviews = Continued

10 + = Daily

20 + = Double Daily

25 + = Instantaneous


End file.
